1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe and an endoscope, and more particularly, to a probe and an endoscope equipped with a plurality of electronic parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope insertion shape observation apparatuses are known which are designed to display an insertion shape of an endoscope inserted into a subject on a monitor.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 07-111969 discloses an endoscope insertion state detection apparatus that provides a plurality of coils in an endoscope insertion portion and detects magnetic fields generated in the plurality of coils using magnetic field detection means provided outside the endoscope. The endoscope insertion state detection apparatus calculates a position of each coil in a three-dimensional space from the detected magnetic fields, determines a shape of the endoscope insertion portion based on the positions of the plurality of magnetic coils and through position estimation among the coils, and displays the shape on a monitor.
Furthermore, an endoscope insertion shape observation probe having an elongated shape is also known which is, without incorporating a plurality of coils in an endoscope insertion portion, independent of the insertion portion, inserted from a forceps insertion port of the endoscope and insertable through a treatment instrument insertion channel in the endoscope insertion portion.
The endoscope insertion shape observation probe is made up of rigid coils, each of which is a thin copper wire wound around an iron core and flexible tubes, the coils and the tubes being alternately arranged and connected together to form a single elongated probe. Each coil and a neighboring tube are connected together by bonding an end face of a rigid portion of the coil end and an end face of the tube using an adhesive.